kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pete/Gameplay
Pete is a recurring boss in Kingdom Hearts II and a boss in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days''. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Olympus Coliseum Here, you are required to protect Megara from damage while Pete and a legion of Heartless try to attack her. The fight takes place in The Lock. Pete can easily be defeated with melee attacks, but more emphasis should be placed on the Heartless because they are more agile and can get to Megara rather easily. After protecting Meg for long enough, she leaves the fight and now Sora must face and defeat Pete in two minutes before the cave they're in collapses on them. Here, Pete summons Heartless to try and waste Sora's time. Though the Heartless can give additional experience points, Pete has to be the main target. Pete uses his barrier, which also acts as a double edge sword when Sora uses a reaction command to send Pete rolling directly at Hercules and he destroys his barrier with one punch, leaving Pete stunned for a while. Pete also has one attack that he doesn't use at all after this battle. He can summon a giant rock that will directly drop on Sora unless he uses a reaction command with Hercules to shield himself from it. Other than his usual tricks, Pete should fall quite easily. Timeless River Boat Chase The point of this battle is not to defeat Pete, but to get back the Cornerstone of Light. Pete's steamboat will be in the middle of the river, and he will try to escape whilst hurling objects in Sora's way. Use the Reaction Commands to block and toss them back at Pete. Once Pete's HP has been depleted to a certain extent, he will lose control of the boat and it will move to the river banks - grab onto the hook and hit at the cage containing the Cornerstone. Be on guard against the Minute Bomb Heartless attacking you every now and then. Rinse, repeat, and heal when necessary. Second Fight Pete is not at all a tenacious enemy - use this to your advantage. One move becomes very evident in this battle: the Temper Tantrum (indicated by the line "Get outta my way!"), which is a close-range attack - Pete pounds his fists on the ground, sending Sora flying. Here, you are capable of damaging the present Pete, as well as the Pete from the past: lock on to the present Pete. If you have not racked up any Anti-Points from using your Drive Forms (kindly refer to Anti Form), then you may safely use either Valor or Wisdom Form. Otherwise, save your drives. Pete can be defeated with melee attacks, although that requires a little effort and a somewhat lengthy battle. Also, when past Pete starts to roll around like a ball, Sora can use a reaction command and roll him directly at Pete, dealing damage and stunning Pete enough to get attacked. The past Pete even laughs if he successfully strikes Pete. Sometimes, he will change the arena (shown by a old-style curtain with his face on it) a little (sometimes a lot),based on the Windows of Time. This is the exact order: Scene of the Fire: He will summon the burning building near the harbor, as well as the flames to annoy you. Take the flames out if needed. Mickey's House: The whole area will change into the house's room. Pete will conjure the black hole from before, dealing only a bit of damage, but still annoying. Hitting it will not work, this time. Liliput: Now it changes into the tiny town. However, the town is gone, and there are three cannon towers. Only getting near them will activate them. This can hurt Pete as well. Construction Site: The final area is a wooden platform, held by a rope, many feet high over the ground. Pete will pound the platform, right when the transition ends, making everyone jump into the air. Only a few Reaction Commands while in the air shall end the fight. Hades Paradox Cup Here, Sora fights Pete alone, and the encounter is much more difficult. Pete's full skillset is put to use here. Pete occasionally uses his Temper Tantrum. When Pete creates a shield (indicated by the lines "Look kids, Pete's invincible!") he is temporarily invincible, and quite a bit of his HP is restored. Pete is capable of throwing explosive bowling balls at the player - although these can be evaded or even deflected using Guard. He can also use fireworks to immobilize Sora. Unlike Hades, Pete's attacks are very predictable: he starts off with the shield, and then throws the explosive balls towards Sora, and after that, the Temper Tantrum comes in. The only attack which is less predictable is the one with fireworks. Guard yourself against the bowling balls (or Dodge Roll out of harm's way), and while he attempts to use the Temper Tantrum, try getting to Pete's back - and attack him as much as possible. Physical attacks slow Pete down and make him lose his guard, so use the Keyblade to your advantage. Also heal when necessary - this isn't an easy fight. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Pete appears once again as a boss in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. ''He is fought in Agrabah on Day 75. Pete has a few attacks. First, he can punch you and create shockwaves on the ground. When he punches you, you get hit a few times before he creates the shockwaves. Pete can also throw exploding balls. You should try to avoid them. Lastly, Pete can run around with a glowing belly. If you get hit by this attack, you lose some HP. This is an easy battle. Battle Quotes "''Look kids, Pete's invincible!" "Why you little runts!" "I'll show you!" "Get out of my way!" "How bout a change?" "You punks couldn't follow me even if you wanted to." "Later losers!" "What are you doing!?" "You mugs couldn't follow me if you wanted to!" "Oooh, I can't take anymore..." fr:Pat (Ennemi) Category:Olympus Coliseum Category:Timeless River Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days bosses